


Five Porny Ways the Team Said Goodbye: OT4

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Series: Five Porny Ways the Team Said Goodbye [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, OT4, Small Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team says goodbye--intimately. (Set within The Return Pt. 1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Porny Ways the Team Said Goodbye: OT4

So of course, Rodney arrived right when they'd finished lugging John's stuff to the transport zone. He said, "Wow, how did you accumulate so much stuff?" and then, "okay, good, so now my place?" John glared at him, but Rodney widened his eyes a little bit more at Teyla and Ronon, managing to look both pathetic and imperious all at once. John knew that at some point in their history he had been impervious to that look, but apparently, just like the rest of his team (and no matter what, they would always be **his team** , damn it), he'd lost the ability to resist it.

Which was how he wound up in Rodney's mostly empty room, slightly sweaty (because wow, Rodney had somehow managed to accumulate even more stuff than John had, even if most of it was computer-related), once again staring awkwardly at his team. Rodney didn't seem to notice the awkwardness. He was staring rather forlornly at the walls, as if he was trying to figure out how to pry a bit of Atlantis loose to smuggle back with them. John could understand the feeling, even if his thoughts leaned more towards wondering how much Ronon and Teyla would make him hurt if he stunned them both and packed them in his luggage.

"So." Rodney cleared his throat and turned around, eyes darting towards them and away again, and John realized maybe he hadn't been as fixated on the fixtures as John had thought. "I know that it might surprise you to hear me admit this, but I'm really not good with this kind of thing. So, I want. I mean--"

John snorted, because sometimes it was _scary_ how much he and Rodney were alike. Rodney glared at him, and Teyla gave John a small, private smile before she stepped forward and laid her hand on Rodney's arm.

"It is all right," she told him. "We know. And we feel the same way."

Ronon slapped Rodney on the shoulder. Rodney, predictably, flinched and made an ow-noise. Ronon laughed at him. "And what she told Sheppard goes for you. You could always stay with us, if you wanted."

"Really? I mean, not that I could, because obviously you don't have the resources that I need to continue my work, but." He stopped, zeroing in on John. "You didn't say yes, did you?"

John lifted an eyebrow. "No, McKay. I didn't say yes."

"Oh. Right, of course not." John didn't miss Rodney's sigh of relief. He tried not to read too much into it. Rodney twirled his finger near his neck; John assumed he was miming rank. "The whole military thing."

"Yep," John agreed, just as calmly and casually as everything he'd said since O'Neill had ordered him to take care of things, and not like anger was eating him up from the inside. Not like he'd been thinking about how Helia might have the technological advantage, but he had the superior numbers. "They'd be a little pissed if I stayed."

They fell back into awkward silence. Rodney opened his mouth, but shut it again and crossed his arms like he'd made some point that he was expecting to be argued. Ronon scratched at the back of his neck; John wondered if all that hair got hot at times.

"Well," Teyla finally said, hands clasped in front of herself like a little girl. "We should let you two finish your work. I, myself, have much to do."

"I don't," Ronon said. Teyla elbowed him in the gut. "But I'm supposed to help her," he added, looking more amused than intimidated.

"Okay, then." John stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off his pants. He thought he might actually say something touching, although he had no idea what, but he was beat to the punch when Rodney slapped his hands together and rubbed like he was going to give the Karate Kid the massage of a lifetime.

"You know, Cadman wasn't completely stupid," Rodney muttered, and then he took a determined step towards Teyla. John got the picture a split second before Rodney wrapped his arms around her, but he could only stare in amazement as Rodney bent her back over his arm and kissed her. Not just a peck, either. No, it was a big kiss, with moving lips and maybe even a little bit of tongue. John half-expected Teyla to toss Rodney on his ass, but she clung to him, kissing him back with every bit as much fervor as Rodney had.

John was more than a little turned on.

Rodney finally pulled back and let her go. His face was flushed and his lips were shiny; Teyla's hair was mussed and she was blinking like she couldn't focus her eyes.

"They, uh, they do that in movies sometimes," Rodney explained, sounding far more unsure of himself now that he'd actually done the deed.

"Cool," Ronon said, and then for the second time that day, manhandled John into his arms. John squawked and managed to grab onto the front of Ronon's shirt a second before he had the stuffing kissed out of him. Ronon was one hell of a kisser, and by the time he pulled back and let John stand on his own two feet, John was out of breath and half-hard.

"Okay, I really didn't see that coming."

Rodney laughed at him. "Oh, my god. I can't believe you did that!"

"Hey, I didn't have any say in it!" John protested.

Rodney shook his head. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the Wook--"

Ronon didn't even take a full step. He simply reached out, dragged Rodney forward, and kissed him. Even more thoroughly than he had John.

Ronon let up, but Rodney stayed where he was, sagging against Ronon's chest. "Oh, my god," he said weakly.

John wanted to laugh, but his throat, not to mention other parts of him, was too tight. He looked away from Rodney and Ronon–right into Teyla's eyes.

"This isn't how your people usually say goodbye, is it?" she asked, her small smile letting him know that it was okay if he didn't follow Rodney's example. That she understood his reticence.

But John had always been good at saying 'what the hell' when he was two seconds away from doing something stupid.

"No," he said, closing the distance between them. "No, it's not usually so theatrical."

He lowered his head as if to press their foreheads together in the gentle Athosian way, but he kept moving until he was brushing his lips across her own, too quickly to be a real kiss. The second was slower, deeper, and she returned it without hesitation. John knew he should leave it at that, should pull away before he got himself in trouble, but then she opened her mouth. Pressed her body against his, her thighs cradling his thigh, hip against his groin, her breasts against his chest.

When they finally parted, he had his right hand buried in her hair and she had her hands on his ass.

There was also a set of hands on his hips.

"Looked pretty showy to me," Ronon said, right in John's ear. His breath was hot on John's neck, and then he moved even closer, heating the rest of John.

"So, ah, I should go," Rodney said from somewhere near the door. John turned his head, but Ronon was blocking his line of sight. "So, ah, have fun."

"Rodney," Teyla called, untangling herself from John so she could move towards the door. "I..."

And then she stopped and looked back towards John. Ronon had moved away enough that now he could see Rodney, who looked as confused and turned on as John felt.

 _Teyla_ looked as confused and turned on as John felt, which made him feel both better and worse about the whole situation.

"It's not time for you to go, yet," Ronon said. At least he looked sure of himself.

"This is crazy." Rodney fluttered his hands at Teyla and Ronon, then pointed accusingly at John. "You know it's crazy."

John nodded. It was crazy, but they were all thinking about it as much as he was. It was plain as day on their faces.

And the fact was, they might never get the chance to be crazy together, ever again.

"What's wrong, McKay," he made himself say. "Afraid to finish what you started?"

Rodney's eyes slid away from his own, towards Teyla, towards Ronon. Then he set his jaw and met John's gaze once again. "No. Are you?"

John swallowed, because yeah, now he was. Now that he was looking at Rodney, realizing that there was one combination left to close their circle. He wasn't sure if he could handle that, not when he and Rodney would be walking through the gate together.

"Fine," Rodney said. He took the decision out of John's hands by stepping back towards Teyla. John couldn't miss her relieved smile when Rodney wrapped his arms around her.

Then Ronon moved closer, talking into his ear again. "You want it, right?" he asked, even as his hands started tugging John's shirt out of his pants. "Good way to remember us."

"Yeah," John said, turning around. Ronon's shirt was loose, so easy for John's hands to find their way under. "Yeah, this is good."

Clothing started flying. John stumbled towards the bed as he fought with his boots, bumping into Rodney when they both tried to sit on the bare mattress. Teyla and Ronon weren't far behind. They wouldn't all fit on the bed, but this wasn't going to be neat and tidy no matter what they wound up doing.

John stopped thinking about logistics when he found himself with a lapful of naked Teyla.

"Well, hello to you," he said, trying to look nowhere and everywhere at once. Gravity finally won out over good intentions.

"Hello," Teyla murmured, and then she reached for his hands and put them right where they wanted to be. She arched into his touch as he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples.

"Oh, wow," Rodney said, and he was right there, reaching across John so he could touch, too. Teyla closed her eyes, cat-in-the-cream smile spreading across her face. John leaned backwards, pulling her towards him--and banged into Ronon's shoulder. Teyla's eyes flew open and she flailed out with her right hand--hitting Rodney in the nose.

"Okay, ow," Rodney grumbled. "So we've learned that sex makes people uncoordinated as well as stupid."

"Just trying to level the playing field for you, McKay."

"Oh, ha, ha." Rodney scooted to the foot of the bed, and Ronon moved towards the headboard. Teyla slid off John's lap and knelt between Rodney's legs.

"He's right," Ronon said, drawing John's attention away from that very pretty show. "It shouldn't be this hard."

John smirked. "Oh, I don't know about that," he noted as he wrapped his hand around Ronon's very attentive cock.

"Whatever." Ronon started slowly thrusting into John's hand. "Just keep doing that."

"And here I always thought Rodney'd be the bossy one in bed," John said without thinking. Ronon snorted and raised an eyebrow--and Rodney's hand landed hard on John's shoulder.

"What did you say?" Rodney asked, breath already heavy from what Teyla was doing. John shook his head, trying to look too enthralled with Ronon's body to be bothered with anything else. It wasn't that far from the truth, but Rodney wasn't buying. "You said you were thinking about me. About me and sex!"

"And hey, guess what? You're bossy," John shot back. Before Rodney could say anything else, John found a spot where he could settle in comfortably to go down on Ronon. Couldn't talk with his mouth full, after all. He ignored the fact that his entire left side was now pressed up against Rodney's back.

"Yeah, that's good," Ronon said. His hand was heavy on the back of John's neck, just enough pressure to guide as John slid his mouth up and down. Just the way John liked it. He really started getting into it, moving faster as Ronon's gasps and grunts encouraged him, as the taste and feel of Ronon's cock in his mouth turned him on. John reached back between his own legs. He didn't try get himself off, just held onto his cock while the arousal kept building.

And then Rodney reared back into John's hip, knocking him off balance and a hell of a lot further onto Ronon's cock than he was prepared to go. Ronon grunted like it was the best thing ever.

"God damn it, Rodney," John rasped out. His eyes were watering a little as he turned around to give Rodney what-for. But what he was going to say flew right out of his head. Rodney was panting hard, throat stretched out tight as Teyla's head bobbed up and down. John could just see the base of his cock whenever she moved upwards. He licked his own still-stretched lips and looked back up. Rodney's eyes were open now, full of heat and want.

John said _fuck it_ and leaned forward.

"Oh, god," Rodney gasped against his mouth. John took it in, kissed Rodney like he'd always wanted to. Kissed Rodney while his mouth went slack and he sucked in a harsh breath he didn't let out, kissed Rodney the whole time he was coming in Teyla's mouth. John didn't let up until Rodney started to recover.

Then he pulled back, hoping he hadn't fucked everything up. Rodney looked--well, like he'd just had a really great orgasm: hair a little mussed, blinking like he couldn't quite focus, still breathing open-mouthed.

"John," Teyla said quietly. She was standing now, right next to the bed, right hand twined with Rodney's left. She leaned forward to kiss him. Rodney's come was still strong in her mouth, mingling with the taste of Teyla herself and the lingering traces of Ronon deep in John's throat. Weird as the thought was, it was the taste of his team, and he wanted to remember it.

She crawled onto the bed with him, and somehow they managed to get situated without knocking anybody else out. He wasn't sure how, since they were lying side by side, but he vaguely noticed Ronon getting up to go elsewhere. Teyla had come up with a condom from somewhere and was busy rolling it onto his dick, so John was too busy to pay much attention to traffic flow. She was wet and swollen when he got a finger inside, grinding against his hand like she just couldn't stop.

"Can I fuck you?" Ronon asked. John pulled away from Teyla's kiss to say yes, because being sandwiched between Ronon and Teyla would be hotter than just about anything, but Ronon wasn't anywhere nearby.

"God, yes," Rodney said instead.

John looked over his shoulder. Rodney's face was nowhere to be seen, but his arms brushed up against John's legs, and John could see the crest of his ass rising in the air. Ronon stood at the foot of the bed, cock bobbing away as he played with Rodney's ass.

Christ. Ronon was going to fuck Rodney like that, bent across the bed like some naughty school boy in a bad porno flick.

Teyla moaned. John turned back to her, wishing they'd managed to time everything a little better. Because as much as he wanted to watch Rodney and Ronon, Teyla was right here with him, biting her lip with so much desperate concentration, straining hard against John's hand. He sped up, working his thumb around so it hit her clit better. He felt it start the second before her eyes flew open, her muscles contracting around his fingers so strongly that his cock could almost feel it.

"Thank you," she finally murmured. She smiled dreamily before she slowly opened her eyes.

"My pleasure." He pulled his fingers out, she pulled her leg up, and then he was right there, the tip of his cock just inside of her.

Rodney grunted. The sound of flesh slapping together started up from the end of the bed.

John thrust hard, sliding in as far as he could. The position was terrible, but Teyla cried out, fingers clenching around his arm as she thrust back, trying to get him deeper.

"Hang on," he said, pulling out and urging her onto her back. He drove in again, Teyla rising to meet him. Her eyes were closed, lower lip caught in her teeth, hair sticking to the dampness on her neck, and she was beautiful. So beautiful, and John had to close his eyes against the surreality of it all. There was no way he was here, doing this, doing his team; no way he was leaving tomorrow. It had to be a really crazy dream, some perverted fantasy he'd come up with to justify getting what he'd always wanted.

Rodney latched onto his ankles. His palms were hot and sweaty, and very, very real.

"John," Teyla called, her voice hoarse like he'd never heard it before. He opened his eyes, and she smiled up at him. Then she threw her head back, shortened syllables escaping her throat as her cunt started squeezing around him. Ronon was grunting behind him, Rodney making his presence known by the bruises he was leaving on John's skin, and there was no way John could hold back any longer.

"Oh, God," he swore, and then he came hard. Teyla stroked his arm as he caught his breath, his cock still twitching away inside of her. He leaned down for a kiss, then pulled out and pulled off the condom.

Ronon and Rodney were still going at it. John could see the moment Ronon started coming: his gaze went distant, staring sightlessly at Rodney's former wall of fame, and his lips drew up in a silent snarl. And then he let out a deep breath and slumped forward, just a little, catching himself on Rodney's back.

Rodney whimpered.

Ronon coaxed Rodney upwards, so he was standing instead of draped over the bed. His cock was hard and deep red, glistening at the tip, and John had to lick his lips. He really wanted to scoot forward, help Rodney out, but Ronon got his hand there first. One stroke, two, a third whippingly fast, and then Rodney was coming, long spurts arcing up and hitting the bed somewhere near John and Teyla's feet.

"Oh, yes, good," Rodney murmured. His face was beet red, like it only ever got on the hottest planets, and his breath was whistling like it did when they had to march up hills, but his smile was that of ZPMs and Nobel prizes. John wanted to lean forward and lick the sweat from Rodney's throat, but he could already feel the moment slipping away, the inevitable after-sex awkwardness creeping into the room like a beat-down dog.

John kissed Teyla's shoulder one last time, and sat up.

Ronon dropped down on the bed beside him. "Didn't you promise us pizza and beer, Sheppard?"

"And popcorn," Teyla added, squeezing his wrist.

Rodney somehow managed to find room on the bed. He shoved at John's shoulder. "You have pizza? And you didn't mention it before now?"

John laughed, long and hard. Laughing was a hell of a lot better than crying, anyway.


End file.
